


Cheated

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more fun than cheating on your hearts charm partner is cheating on them while they're in the same room. Good thing Doze is too slow to catch anything. Good thing Die is nearly as unscrupulous as Itchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheated

Die’s got his mouth on Itchy’s dick when Doze starts to walk into the room, the door slowly swinging open. Itchy doesn’t worry though - Doze is so slow that Itchy’s got enough time to thrust into Die’s mouth at least a few more times before pulling out and getting his cock tucked away. He yanks Die onto his feet and clamps a hand over his mouth, keeping him from making a sound. 

By the time the door’s open far enough for Doze to see inside, Die and Itchy are both dressed again with no sign that they were in the middle of fucking. Instead, Die has an empty tea cup in his hand and Itchy’s filling his own with whiskey. “Heeeey Doze.” 

“Oh... hi Itchy. I didn’t know... you had company. I’ll go...” He nearly turns to leave when Itchy calls out to him, encouraging Doze to stay. 

“It’s fine, there’s plenty of room here. Why don’t you get another tea cup and join us?” He gestures to the cups over to the right. Itchy ignores the look that Die’s trying to give him, clearly wondering why Itchy’s asking Doze to stay when he’s the one they’re cheating on. 

“Well... okay.” Doze smiles at them, and slowly makes his way toward the tea cups, sitting on a shelf. As he shuffles across the floor and slowly turns his back to them, Itchy gets his pants open again. Die’s eyes just go wide and he shakes his head. Itchy nods, and when he gets another no, he just pulls his cock out and points at it. 

“He’s right there.” Die mouths at him. Itchy shrugs. It’s not like they can’t get wrapped up before he turns around. It’ll be a good five minutes before he reaches the cups and then even longer if he’s not sure which one he wants to use tonight. Besides, Itchy’s cock needs some fucking attention.

Die shoots one last look over at Doze’s back before sliding out of his chair, ducking his head down and putting his mouth back on Itchy’s dick. He’s a good cocksucker, eager and efficient. Nobody sucks better than somebody desperate for validation of any kind. Itchy thrusts into Die’s mouth, one eye on Doze in case he turns around. Doze is oblivious though, inching toward the cup. He doesn’t look at Itchy when he asks a question, a habit that Itchy’s noticed during their time together. Doze always just looks in the direction he’s walking and speaks loud enough to be heard when he’s facing away. “Won’t the... tea get cold?” 

“I wouldn’t worry about the tea.” Itchy grins, both hands wrapping around Die’s head. He fucks that mouth, just like he fucked Doze’s last night. That had been fun but this is better, especially with Doze just a few feet away. If he could move faster than molasses, he might catch them. But since he’s super slow, all Itchy has to do is be quick enough. “We’ll heat that shit up if we have to.” 

Die’s getting off on this too. He’s got a hand down his own pants, squeezing his dick while he blows Itchy. His eyes dart over in Doze’s direction now and again, but mostly they stay straight ahead. Itchy grits his teeth to keep from making a sound, knowing that the grunts might give him away to Doze. 

“That’s nice... of you.” Doze drones on, shuffling forward. He’s nearly at the cups. Itchy’s got his cock all the way in Die’s mouth, slightly pushing against the back of his throat. Die’s not having any trouble with it, head bobbing up and down. “What kind... of tea... is it?” 

“I don’t have any fucking idea, Die brewed it.” Itchy pulls out, tapping the head of his cock against Die’s mouth. “What is it?” 

“Ginger chai tea.” Die answers, voice a little husky from all the cocksucking. Itchy pushes his dick inside once he’s answered, thrusting twice before pulling out. He acts quickly, tucking himself away as Doze turns around and getting Die upright and in his chair. Die yanks his hands out of his pants, crossing his legs to hide his erection. It’s agony as Doze finishes turning around and then slowly shuffles towards them, cup in hand. Time drags as Doze inches his way across the carpet. All Itchy wants to do is to bury his cock in Die’s mouth again. Die clears his throat. “So. Doze. What were you doing?”

“Not much… just listening to… the radio.” Doze is still shuffling towards them. Itchy picks up the bottle of whiskey and pours a splash into his cup. He offers it to Doze, who just shakes his head. “No thank you… I’m fine.” 

“Suit yourself!” He has a swallow of his tea, far preferring the whiskey to the chai tea. Itchy waits until Doze blinks before rubbing his cock a little to relieve the pressure he’s feeling. Die crosses his legs tighter, not taking the chance even though there’s a solid five seconds before Doze’s eyes open back up. “Soooo the radio huh? Hear anything good?”

“Not really… mostly just… music. Which is nice…” Doze is so slow. He’s barely sitting down, bringing his cup slowly to bear on the table. Itchy pours him tea in a jiff, filling the cup up as soon as it’s somewhat stable. “Thank you Itchy… Die… are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He coughs again, squirming a little in his chair. Good thing Die’s such a spazz that squirming is normal for him. “I’m just feeling a little sick.” 

“You… sound a little… under the weather. Sore throat?” Doze asks. It takes all of Itchy’s willpower not to pick up on that line. He would normally but he knows Die won’t be able to keep it together. 

“Yeah he’s fucking sick. Musta caught something from a carapacian or something.” Itchy glances over at Die’s mouth. If he can just get Doze to look away, he can start fucking it again. Might not take much before he’s ready to come either. “Hey, I’m going to grab some biscuits or something for us. Die, you wanna put a record on? My player’s just in the corner.” 

“Oh, of course. I’ll- here, let me find a record.” Die stands up quickly, nearly spilling his own tea as he heads toward the record player. At least he doesn’t need a bunch of clues on what this is really about. Itchy stands as well, heading over and zipping out of the room at the speed of light. He finds a tin of biscuits in Sawbuck’s room and steals them after making sure he hasn’t eaten them all.

“-can help… if you want…” He hears as he comes back in. Doze is starting to turn around. Itchy stashes the tin on the counter where Doze can’t see. That should buy him some time to pretend to hunt around for them. He sets a hand on Doze’s shoulder, catching him a little off guard. “Oh. Well. I can still… help.” 

“Nah nah, we’ve got this shit. Anyway, if you helped, your tea will be cold before you could get a sip of it. Me and Die have had a few cups so just enjoy yours while I go looking for something to eat. I’m sure I can dig up biscuits somewhere.” With Doze’s head swinging forward again, Itchy’s able to give his shoulder a squeeze. He leans in to kiss him briefly on the mouth, a quick peck to reassure him. “Back soon.”

“Oh… okay.” Doze slowly glances down into the tea. Die’s looking through records when Itchy steps up towards him, fly undone and cock out. Itchy grabs onto his coat, tugging on it until Die drops to his knees. His cock’s buried back inside Die’s warm wet mouth before Doze even starts talking about his day. “Die… do you need… help?” 

Itchy stops fucking Die’s mouth just long enough to let him reply. “No, I’m f-fine. Thanks.” His voice is strained and as soon as the last syllables are out, Itchy shoves his cock back in, fucking Die’s mouth hard and fast. For his part, Die sucks like a Hoover, just the right amount of suction and wetness. It’s a little loud but he’s sure they can explain it away if Doze hears. Die’s got his hand back down his pants, stroking his cock at nearly the same speed Itchy is using to fuck his mouth. Itchy pulls out of his mouth, rubbing the head of his cock over Die’s cheek and smearing precum there, nodding to Die to say something. “Uh. Is there some music you like?” 

“Well… I enjoy… some of the new jazz…” Doze responds conversationally. Die opens his mouth up for Itchy, eager to receive him again, but Itchy grins. He’s got a new idea. Instead of fucking his mouth again, he gets behind Die, opening up his pants and shoving them over his ass. Die opens his mouth to protest, shutting them half a second later when he looks at Doze. The slow man’s still droning on, bring his tea slowly up to his mouth. They’ve got plenty of time but Itchy makes sure not to waste it, and he’s got his cock pressed up against Die’s ass by the time Doze answers. “I like the… Coquettish Ingonine new record… and I enjoy… Jellyroll’s first album….”

“Y-yeah? Yeah I’ll. Look for them.” Die squeaks as Itchy slides inside of him. He’s dry but all the spit from his cocksucking makes it at least possible to get into him. Plus, Itchy kind of enjoys how tight he is, having to bite back a groan at how good Die feels. Die ends up face down, pressing his face into the carpet to stay quiet while Itchy starts thrusting. “A-anything else?” 

“Well… I enjoy… most of the records… you could pick nearly anything…” Doze takes another sip of his tea, turning a little in his chair. Itchy just fucks Die harder, burying himself in that tight ass. He leans down over Die’s body until they’re nearly lying on the ground, Itchy humping Die straight into the carpet. It’s perfect because Doze’s eyes go over them, looking for someone standing, not two people fucking on the carpet. That was another thing he noticed: not only does Doze not move his head much, but he’s always looking up, not down. His eyes easily slide over them, not seeing the cheating happening literally in front of his face. When he doesn’t see Die, Doze starts to turn his head the other way. “Die?” 

“Y-yeah?” Die’s voice is a little muffled by the carpet. He’s squeezing so tight around Itchy, and when Itchy remembers to give him a reach around, he finds that Die’s cock is hard and leaking. Die shudders a little under Itchy’s touch, shoving his ass as deep onto Itchy’s cock as possible. Not for the first time, Itchy feels very grateful that Die’s always down to fuck and willing to accommodate anything if it gets him attention. They rut on the floor, Itchy pounding into Die, wondering if Doze even knows what he’s hearing.

“Is… everything okay? You sound… weird.” Doze’s concern is well-meaning though Itchy doubts he would be so worried about Die if he knew what they were doing right now. Having Doze present just makes it all better, makes him even more turned on than before. He’s tempted to tell Doze to glance down, just to see the look on his face when he realizes that Itchy is balls deep in Die. 

“Fine!” Die spits out the strangled word and shoves a hand into his mouth immediately after. He comes a few strokes later in Itchy’s hand, squeezing so tight around Itchy that he damn near sees stars. Itchy’s right on his heels, slamming down and burying his cock to the hilt in Die’s ass, hips pumping just the once as he fills Die full of cum. Die squirms as Itchy’s cock twitches hard inside of him. “I-Itchy!” 

“Heeey fuckers!” Itchy manages to say. His cock is pulsing inside of Die as every last drop is damn near milked out of him. He does his best to sound unaffected, though he knows he’s breathing a little heavily. No big deal, Doze’ll think that’s from the running. “I found some biscuits in Sawbuck’s room!” 

“Oh, you shouldn’t… take those from Sawbuck. That’s very… rude.” Doze points out. Itchy gives one last thrust to feel Die writhe under him, then he quickly pulls out and tucks himself back in his pants. He opens the tin of biscuits and after a second, wipes the cum on his hand onto one of them. Itchy’s tempted to put it on Doze’s plate and see how long it takes him to realize what he’s eating, but he’s not that stupid. That biscuit’s left on the counter, and Itchy heads over to the table, dishing out the rest. 

“I’m pretty sure fatso can spare a single tin.” He sits in his chair, having one of the biscuits from the tin. Itchy glances over at Die, still lying face down on the floor with his well-fucked ass pointing in the air. Damn that’s good. Itchy’s almost tempted to make him stay there until Doze leaves so he can keep fucking him. But he just grins instead. “What’s wrong Die, can’t figure out what the fuck to listen to?” 

Die makes a small incoherent sound, staying right where he is. Itchy shrugs and leans over to kiss Doze again. Doze frowns, looking at Itchy. “He doesn’t sound that good… I think maybe he’s sick. Should we get Stitch?” 

“Eh, give it a minute or two. If he’s still staring at records then, we’ll go call for help.” He pops another biscuit into his mouth. “Hey Die, I left a snack on the counter for you. Eat up!” Itchy gives him a shit-eating grin as Die just silently flips him off. He just leans in to nuzzle Doze, excited to eventually kick Die out and fuck Doze on the floor too.


End file.
